He Burns At Dawn
by UrbanShaman
Summary: Sokka learns how far Zuko will go to feel like he belongs. Sokka POV, One shot.


God his mouth is warm...!

I watch his head move slowly between my legs, his motions  
>still hesitant but filled with determination. It's obvious<br>he's never had to do this before... But he's really not half  
>bad, all considering. It's his heat that really gets to me.<p>

His mouth is burning my flesh, his rolling tongue feels like  
>the caress of a flame... Or at least how I imagine fire must<br>feel to him when he's in control of it. My own hand lifts and  
>idly brushes back his shaggy dark bangs, touching the scar<br>that lies beneath.

He flinches and draws back, leaving me cold and shivering in  
>the early morning air, all but saluting the coming dawn. He's<br>panting low, matching my own breaths and pinning me with those  
>eyes that are as bright as molten gold. He didn't like me<br>touching him there... it pained him, even if it is only residual.

I think I'm smiling lightly, tipping my head to the side and  
>taking a long look at him. I think I'm making him nervous...<br>He's loosing his nerve.

"Don't think about it..."

I keep my voice low, offer my hand in hopes of drawing him closer  
>again. I want his mouth back on me... I want that heat.<p>

He turns his head away, and I can tell he's having one of those  
>inner battles with himself. If he thinks too hard on his actions,<br>I have no doubt he'll walk away from this. Sighing low, I stand  
>from his bed and step the short distance separating us on the dark<br>stone floor, my hand once more reaching out and slipping through  
>his hair, gripping the strands just enough to turn his head back<br>around.

His eyes are on mine once more, staring up at me as he remains  
>on his knees.<p>

Damn, he has no idea what he looks like right now.

A kneeling Prince, golden eyes full of an uncertainty and a lack of self  
>confidence he can't seem to overcome. I can see why Aang pities<br>him even after all we've been through. Despite his flaws... Zuko  
>has lost just as much of himself to this war as we have.<p>

He wants so badly just to be accepted. He pines to belong...

I smile again, understanding why he approached me. Why he brought me to  
>his bed tonight. Why, despite his title and all his pride, HE is the<br>one kneeling.

"...Come on... Don't stop yet."

My fingers caress his scalp slowly, and it seems to give him a chill  
>in his very core. He closes his eyes, taking in a low, deep breath<br>before tipping his head up once again, his lips parting just enough  
>to offer a silent invitation.<p>

I feel my muscles flex and tighten, even my cock seeming to draw more  
>rigid. Keeping my hand on his head, I shift myself close enough to rest<br>against the warm cushion of those lips, sighing with pleasure as his head  
>slides forward to draw me into that hot embrace once more.<p>

Damn is he eager to please...

He could still use some instruction, but that can wait...

The dawn light is breaking through the window cut out of  
>the stone, the sun having risen enough to shine down into<br>the canyon that keeps the air temple so well hidden.

Zuko inhales deeply through his nose as the warm, pale light  
>plays over one side of his body, it's very touch seeming to<br>invigorate him; give him renewed strength. His lighter skin  
>almost appears to bronze and glow from within.<p>

He's burning now.

So hot, I feel as though I may begin to melt... As though his  
>fire is spreading across my skin, lighting up my nerves, boiling<br>in my veins and reducing my bones to mere ash. I have to lean on  
>his shoulders with both hands for support now. My legs won't hold<br>me; they're trembling so hard!

My fingers curl into the toned muscle of his shoulders, my own hips  
>rolling to meet his mouth as he picks up the pace, confidence now<br>boosted.

I admit I'm a bit embarrassed by the noise that escapes me... it's  
>strangled and weak... A sound of helplessness to his merciless<br>mouth wrapped around me, drawing on the fluid that rushes out  
>to meet his stroking tongue.<p>

He draws back again and turns his head. I think I hear him spit,  
>but I'm too woozy to pay much attention to it. My legs refuse to<br>hold me any longer and I sink to cold floor on my knees; shivering  
>from more then just the icy bite of stone below me.<p>

He's watching me. I can feel the intense burn of those eyes. I glance  
>upward and catch the hint of a smug smile before it vanishes and he<br>looks away, his gaze now focused out the window. He's proud of himself,  
>but the red hue tinting his cheeks is rather obvious. I grin slowly and<br>shift forward, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a rough,  
>and appreciative kiss. He stiffens against me, tense and surprised... but<br>that's not the only reaction I feel in him.

"...I wonder how hot you can really get..."

My voice is shallow, raw... but I can see his lips part and eyes dilate  
>just enough to know I've sparked at least his body's interest. Before he<br>can answer, I push him back on the floor and work on his pants. I'll teach  
>him a few things myself. My name forms on his lips, but my own mouth is<br>already on him, drawing him deep... And in the dawn light, he burns for me alone.


End file.
